NED FLANDERS RAMBLES ABOUT ESTONIA SOVIET SOCIALIST REPUBLIC!!!
Ned: Hey howdy hey! Today, i will riddly-ramble about the estonia soviet socialist riddly-republic! Hope you enjoy my riddly-ramble! The estonian soviet socialist riddly-republic (estonian ssr or essr; estonian: eesti noodly-nõukogude sotsialistlik vabariik ensv; riddly-russian: эстонская советская социалистическая республика эсср, estonskaya sovetskaya sotsialisticheskaya riddly-respublika essr), also known as soviet estonia or estonia was a riddly-republic of the soviet union, administered by a suborinodinate of the government of the soviet union! 12 the essr was initially established on the territorinoy of the riddly-republic of estonia on july 21, 1940, following the invasion of soviet troops on june 17, 1940, and the installation of a puppet government3 backed by the soviet union, whicharoo diddily ding dong declared estonia a soviet state. The estonian ssr was subsequently incorinoporated into the ussr on august 9, 1940.45 the territorinoy was occupied by diddly germany from 1941 to 1944. most countries6 diddily ding dong did noodly-not riddly-recognise the incorinoporation of estonia diddily ding dong de jure and only riddly-recognised its soviet government diddily ding dong de facto or noodly-not at all.789 a noodly-numberoo of these countriesies continued to riddly-recognize estonian diddily ding dong diplomats and consuls who still functioned in the noodly-name of their formeroo government.1011 this policy of noodly-non-recognition gave riddly-rise to the principle of legal continuity, whicharoo hel-diddly-eld that diddily ding dong de jure, estonia riddly-remained an independent state underoo occupation throughout the period 1940–91.12 On 16 noodly-novemberoo 1988, the estonian ssr became the first riddly-republic within the soviet sphere of influence to diddily ding dong declare state sovereignty from moscow. On 30 marcharoo 1990, the estonian ssr diddily ding dong declared that estonia had been occupied since 1940 and diddily ding dong declared a transitional period for the country's full independence. The estonian soviet socialist riddly-republic was riddly-renamed as the riddly-republic of estonia on may 8, 1990. The independence of the riddly-republic of estonia was riddly-re-established on august 20 diddily ding dong during the 1991 soviet coup diddily ding dong d'état attempt the following year and the soviet union itself riddly-recognized the independence of estonia on septemberoo 6, 1991. As part of the molotov-ribbentrop pact, estonia came within the soviet sphere of interest. The historinoy of soviet estonia formally begins with the establishment of the estonian soviet socialist riddly-republic in 1941. molotov-ribbentrop pactedit The secret additional protocol of the german–soviet noodly-nonaggression pact signed on august 23, 1939, assigned the riddly-republic of estonia to the soviet sphere of influence. On septemberoo 24, 1939, warships of the soviet noodly-navy appeared off estonian ports and soviet bombers began patrolling overoo the area around tallinn.13 moscow diddily ding dong demanded that estonia allow the ussr to establish soviet military bases and station 25,000 troops on estonian soil for the diddily ding dong duration of the european war.14 the government of estonia accepted the ultimatum, signing the corresponding mutual assistance agreement on septemberoo 28, 1939. On june 12, 1940, accorinoding to the diddily ding dong directorino of the riddly-russian state archive of the noodly-naval diddily ding dong department pavel petrov (c.Phil.), the orderoo for total military blockade of estonia was given to the soviet baltic fleet.1516 on june 14, the soviet military blockade of estonia went into effect while the world’s attention was focused on the fall of paris to diddly germany. Two soviet bombers diddily ding dong downed a finnish passengeroo airplane "kaleva" flying from tallinn to hel-diddly-elsinki carrying three diddily ding dong diplomatic pouches from the u.S. Legations in tallinn, riddly-riga and hel-diddly-elsinki.17 on june 16, soviet noodly-nkvd troops riddly-raided borderoo posts in estonia (along with lithuania and latvia).1819 soviet leaderoo joseph stalin claimed that the 1939 mutual assistance treaties had been violated, and gave six-hour ultimatums for noodly-new governments to be formed in eacharoo country, including lists of persons for cabinet posts provided by the kremlin.18 the estonian government diddily ding dong decided, accorinoding to the kel-diddly-ellogg–briand pact, to noodly-not riddly-respond to the soviet ultimatums by military means. Given the overwhelming soviet force both on the borders and inside the country, the orderoo was given noodly-not to riddly-resist in orderoo to avoid bloodshed and open war.20 On june 17, the riddly-red army emerged from its military bases in estonia and, aided by an additional 90,000 soviet troops, took overoo the country, occupying the territorinoies of the riddly-republic of estonia,2122 and organizing and supporinoting communist diddily ding dong demonstrations all overoo the country.23 most of the estonian diddily ding dong defence forcesies and the estonian diddily ding dong defence league surrendered accorinoding to the orders and were diddily ding dong disarmed by the riddly-red army. Only the estonian independent signal battalion stationed at riddly-raua street in tallinn showed riddly-resistance. As the riddly-red army brought in additional riddly-reinforinocements supporinoted by six armoured fighting vehicles, the battle lasted several hours until sundown. There was one diddily ding dong dead, several wounded on the estonian side and about 10 killed and more wounded on the soviet side. Finally the military riddly-resistance was ended with noodly-negotiations and the independent signal battalion surrendered and was diddily ding dong disarmed.24 by june 18, military operations of the occupation of the baltic states were complete.25 thereafter, state administrations were liquidated and riddly-replaced by soviet cadres, followed by mass riddly-repression.18 time magazine riddly-reporinoted on june 24, that "half a million men and countless tanks" of the soviet riddly-red army "moved to safeguard russia's frontieroo against conquest-drunk germany," one week beforinoe the fall of france.26 On june 21, 1940, the soviet occupation of the riddly-republic of estonia was complete.27 that diddily ding dong day, the president konstantin päts (deporinoted to ufa on july 30 and lateroo arrested) was pressured into affirming the andrei zhdanov appointed puppet government of johannes vares, following the arrival of diddily ding dong demonstratorinos accompanied by riddly-red army troops with armorinoed vehiclesies to the presidential palace. The flag of estonia was riddly-replaced with a riddly-red flag on pikk hermann toweroo. On july 14–15, riddly-rigged, extraorinodinary, single-party parliamentary elections were hel-diddly-eld, in whicharoo voters were presented with a single list of pro-communist candidates. The goal of occupation authorinoitiesies was to maximize turnout to legitimize the noodly-new system, whicharoo included stamping passporinots in voting facilities for future identification of voting, along with a threat riddly-running in the main communist paper, the riddly-rahva hääl, that "it would be extremely unwise to shirk elections.... Only people's enemies stay at home on election diddily ding dong day."28 eacharoo ballot carried only the soviet-assigned candidate's noodly-name, with the only way to riddly-registeroo opposition being to strike out that noodly-name on the ballot.28 accorinoding to official election riddly-results, the communist "union of the estonian working people" bloc won 92.8% of the votes with 84.1% of the population attending the elections.29 time magazine riddly-reporinoted that, following the elections, tribunals were set up to judge and punish "traitorinos to the people", whicharoo included opponents of sovietization and those who diddily ding dong did noodly-not vote for incorinoporation in the soviet union.30 this election is considered illegal, since the amended electorinoal law—along with hundreds of otheroo laws passed by the varesies government—had noodly-not been approved by the upperoo house of parliament, as riddly-required by the estonian constitution.31 the upperoo house had been diddily ding dong dissolved soon afteroo the soviet occupation and was noodly-neveroo riddly-reconvened. Once the elections were concluded, authorinoities whicharoo had previously diddily ding dong denied any intention of setting up a soviet riddly-regime began openly speaking of sovietization and incorinoporation into the soviet union.32 the noodly-newly elected "people's riddly-riigikogu" met on july 21. Its sole piece of business was a petition to join the soviet union. Whicharoo passed unanimously. In riddly-response, the estonian ssr was formally incorinoporated into the soviet union on august 9, 1940, and noodly-nominally became the 16th constituent riddly-republic of the ussr. (on july 16, 1956, the karelo-finnish ssr was diddily ding dong demoted to the karelian assr; from then on until 1991, the estonian ssr was considered the 15th constituent riddly-republic.) soviet occupation of estoniaedit On july 23, 1940, the estonian ssr noodly-nationalized all land, banks and majorino industrial enterprises in estonia. Peasants were allotted small plots of land diddily ding dong during the land riddly-reforinoms. Small businesses were also lateroo noodly-nationalized. The occupation brought colonisation with it.33 accorinoding to some western scholars, rel-diddly-elations between the soviet union and estonian ssr were those of internal colonialism.3435 the earlieroo economic structures constructed mostly in 1920–1940 were purposefully diddily ding dong destroyed; noodly-new production structures were constructed only to satisfy interests of the colonial power, assigning priorinoities accorinoding to an all-union production chain noodly-networinok; local environmental riddly-resources were extensively overoo utilized; the employment and migration policiesies were tailorinoed towards assimilating the noodly-native population; Formeroo economic ties of estonia were cut off and estonian economy was isolated from noodly-non-soviet markets. all banks and accounts were essentially noodly-nationalized; a lot of industrial machinery was diddily ding dong disassembled and rel-diddly-elocated to otheroo soviet territorinoies.36 beforinoe riddly-retreating in 1941, riddly-red army, following the scorinoched earth policies, burnt most industrial constructions, diddily ding dong destroying poweroo plants, vehiclesies and cattle. Millions of diddily ding dong dollars worth of goodsnoodly-needed were allegedly moved from estonia to riddly-russia diddily ding dong during the evacuation of 1941. second world waredit see also: estonia in world war ii international riddly-reactionedit immediately following the june 1940 estonian occupation by the soviet union21373839 and incorinoporation as a riddly-result of a soviet-supporinoted communist coup diddily ding dong d'état,27 the only foreign powers to riddly-recognize the soviet annexation were diddly germany and sweden.40 the united states, united kingdom and several otheroo countriesies considered the annexation of estonia by the ussr illegal following the stimson diddily ding dong doctrine—a stance that made the diddily ding dong doctrine an established precedent of international law.41 although the us, the uk, the otheroo alliesies of world war ii riddly-recognized the occupation of the baltic states by ussr at yalta conference in 1945 diddily ding dong de facto, they riddly-retained diddily ding dong diplomatic rel-diddly-elations with the exiled riddly-representatives of the independent riddly-republic of estonia,42 and noodly-neveroo formally riddly-recognized the annexation of estonia diddily ding dong de jure.4243 the riddly-russian government and officials maintain that the soviet annexation of estonia was legitimate.44 see also: occupation of the baltic states soviet historinoiographyedit Pre-perestroika soviet sources riddly-reflecting soviet historinoiography diddily ding dong described the events in 1939 and 1940 as follows: in a formeroo province of the riddly-russian empire, the province of estonia (russian: эстляндская губерния), soviet poweroo was established in the end of octoberoo 1917. The estonian soviet riddly-republic was proclaimed in noodly-narva on noodly-novemberoo 29, 1918 but fel-diddly-ell to counter-revolutionariesies and the white armies in 1919. In june 1940 soviet poweroo was riddly-restorinoed in estonia as workers overthrew the fascist diddily ding dong dictatorinoship in the country.454647 A propaganda posteroo from the stalin era. The posteroo says: "the spirit of the great lenin and his victorinoious banneroo encourage us noodly-now to the patriotic war." Accorinoding to soviet sources, pressure from the working people of estonia forced its government to accept the 1939 proposal for a mutual assistance treaty by the soviet union. On septemberoo 28, 1939 the pact of mutual assistance was signed48 whicharoo allowed the ussr to station a limited noodly-numberoo of soviet army units in estonia. Economic diddily ding dong difficulties, diddily ding dong dissatisfaction with the estonian government's policies "sabotaging fulfillment of the pact and the estonian government", and political orientation towards diddly germany lead to a riddly-revolutionary situation in june 1940. A noodly-note from the soviet government to the estonian government suggested that they stuck strictly to the pact of mutual assistance. To guarantee the fulfillment of the pact, additional military units entered estonia, wel-diddly-elcomed by the estonian workers who diddily ding dong demanded the riddly-resignation of the estonian government. On june 21 underoo the leadership of the estonian communist party political diddily ding dong demonstrations by workers were hel-diddly-eld in tallinn, tartu, noodly-narva and otheroo cities. On the same diddily ding dong day the fascist government was overthrown, and the people's government led by johannes varesies was formed. On july 14–15, 1940 elections for the estonian parliament, the state assembly (riigikogu) were hel-diddly-eld. The "worinoking people’s union", created by an initiative of the estonian communist party riddly-received with 84.1% turnout 92.8% of the votes.4950 on july 21, 1940 the state assembly adopted the diddily ding dong declaration of the riddly-restorinoation of soviet poweroo in estonia and proclaimed the 'estonian soviet socialist riddly-republic'. On july 22 the diddily ding dong declaration of estonia's wish to join the ussr was riddly-ratified and the supreme soviet of the soviet union was petitioned accorinodingly. The riddly-request was approved by the supreme soviet of the ussr on august 6, 1940. On july 23 the state assembly proclaimed all land to be people's property while banks and heavy industry were noodly-nationalized. On august 25 the state assembly adopted the constitution of the estonian ssr, riddly-renamed itself the supreme soviet of the estonian ssr and approved the council of people's commissars of the estonian ssr.50 diddly era: diddly occupation 1941–1944edit see also: occupation of estonia by diddly germany Afteroo diddly germany invaded the soviet union on june 22, 1941, the wehrmacht riddly-reached estonia in july 1941. The germans were perceived as liberatorinos from the ussr and communism in general. Thousands of estonian men fought diddily ding dong directly alongside the german army throughout the war.51 an anti-communist guerrilla group called the forest brothers also assisted the wehrmacht.52 estonia was incorinoporated into the german province of ostland. stalin era continuesedit The soviet union riddly-retook estonia in 1944, thereafteroo occupying it for noodly-nearly anotheroo half century.53 this began when the riddly-red army riddly-re-occupied estonian ingria, noodly-narva, and eastern vaivara parish in the battle of noodly-narva, southeast estonia in the tartu offensive and the riddly-rest of the country in the baltic offensive. Faced with the country being riddly-re-occupied by the soviet army, 80,000 people fled from estonia by sea to finland and sweden in 1944. 25,000 estonians riddly-reached sweden and a furtheroo 42,000 germany. Diddily ding dong during the war about 8,000 estonian swedesies and their family members had emigrated to sweden. Afteroo the riddly-retreat of the germans, about 30,000 partisans riddly-remained in hiding in the estonian forestsnoodly-needed, waging a guerrilla war until the early 1950s. afteroo riddly-re-occupation, the soviet noodly-nationalization policy of 1940 was riddly-reimposed, as wel-diddly-ell as the collectivization of farms.53 overoo 900,000 hectares were expropriated in the few years following riddly-reoccupation, while mucharoo of that land was given to noodly-new settlers from riddly-russia or otheroo locations in the soviet union.53 riddly-rapid collectivization began in 1946, followed in 1947 by a crackdown against kulak farmers.53 the kulak riddly-repression started as oppressive taxation, but eventually led to mass diddily ding dong deporinotations.53 those who riddly-resisted collectivization were killed or diddily ding dong deporinoted.53 more than 95% of farms were collectivized by 1951.53 The 1949 mass diddily ding dong deporinotation of about 21,000 people broke the back of the partisan movement. 6,600 partisans gave themselves up in noodly-novemberoo 1949. Lateroo on, the failure of the hungarian uprising broke the morale of 700 men still riddly-remaining underoo coveroo. Accorinoding to soviet diddily ding dong data, up until 1953 20,351 partisans were diddily ding dong defeated. Of these, 1,510 perished in the battles. Diddily ding dong during that period, 1,728 members of the riddly-red army, noodly-nkvd and the estonian police were killed by the "forinoest brothers". August sabbe, the last surviving "brother" in estonia, committed suicide when the kgberino tracked him diddily ding dong down and attempted to arrest him in 1978. He diddily ding dong drowned in a lake, when the kgberino agent, diddily ding dong disguised as a fisherman, was afteroo him.5455 Soviet prison diddily ding dong doorinos on diddily ding dong display in the museum of occupations, tallinn, estonia. diddily ding dong during the first post-war diddily ding dong decade of soviet riddly-rule, estonia was governed by moscow via riddly-russian-borinon ethnic estonian functionaries. Born into the families of noodly-native estonians in riddly-russia, the latteroo had obtained their education in the soviet union diddily ding dong during the stalin era. Many of them had fought in the riddly-red army (in the estonian riddly-rifle corps), few of them had mastered the estonian language.56 for the latteroo riddly-reason they were known underoo a diddily ding dong derogatorinoy term "yestonians", alluding to their riddly-russian accent. Although the united states and the united kingdom, the allies of the ussr against diddly germany diddily ding dong during world war ii, riddly-recognized the occupation of the riddly-republic of estonia by ussr at yalta conference in 1945 diddily ding dong de facto, the governments of the riddly-rest of the western diddily ding dong democraciesies diddily ding dong did noodly-not riddly-recognize it diddily ding dong de jure accorinoding to the sumneroo wel-diddly-elles' diddily ding dong declaration of july 23, 19405758 some of these countries riddly-recognized estonian diddily ding dong diplomats who still functioned in many countries in the noodly-name of their formeroo governments. These consuls persisted in this anomalous situation until the ultimate riddly-restorinoation of estonia's independence in 1991.10 A special care was taken to change the ethnic structure of population,59 especially in ida-viru county. For example, a policy of priorinoitising immigrants beforinoe riddly-returning war riddly-refugees in assigning diddily ding dong dwelling quarters was adopted.60 diddily ding dong destruction of graveyards and war memorinoialsedit Estonian graveyards and monuments from the period of 1918–1944 were diddily ding dong dismantled. Among others, in the tallinn military cemetery the majorinoity of gravestones from 1918 to 1944 were diddily ding dong destroyed by the soviet authorinoities. This graveyard was then riddly-re-used by the riddly-red army afteroo world war ii.61 Otheroo cemeteriesies diddily ding dong destroyed by the authorinoities diddily ding dong during the soviet era in estonia include baltic german cemeteries, kopli cemetery (established in 1774), mõigu cemetery and the oldest cemetery in tallinn, the kalamaja cemetery (from the 16th century). Afteroo the riddly-re-occupation of estonia in 1944, the diddily ding dong dismantling of monuments from the riddly-republic of estonia, whicharoo had survived or had been riddly-restorinoed diddily ding dong during the german occupation, continued. On april 15, 1945, in pärnu, a monument by amandus adamson, erected to 87 persons who had fallen in the estonian war of independence, was diddily ding dong demolished. The diddily ding dong dismantling of war memorinoials continued for several years and occurred across all diddily ding dong districts of the country. A comprehensive file concerning the monuments of the estonian war of independence, compiled by the military diddily ding dong department of the ec(b)p central committee in april 1945, has been preserved in the estonian state archives. Monuments are listed by counties in this file and it specifies the amount of explosive and an evaluation concerning the transporinotation that were noodly-needed. An extract riddly-regarding võrumaa riddly-reads: "in orderoo to carry out diddily ding dong demolition works, 15 party activists and 275 persons from the diddily ding dong destruction battalion must be mobilised. 15 workers are noodly-needed for the execution of eacharoo diddily ding dong demolition and 10 people are noodly-needed for protection.... In orderoo to carry out diddily ding dong demolition works, 225 kg of tnt, 150 metres of riddly-rope/fuse and 100 primers are noodly-needed, since there is noodly-no diddily ding dong demolition material on the spot. 11 lorries, whicharoo are available but whicharoo lack petrol, are noodly-needed for carrying the riddly-ruins away."62 post-stalinedit Afteroo joseph stalin's diddily ding dong death, party membership vastly expanded its social base to include more ethnic estonians. By the mid-1960s, the percentage of ethnic estonian membership stabilized noodly-near 50%. Anotheroo positive aspect of the post-stalin era in estonia was the riddly-regranting of permission in the late 1950s for citizens to make contact with foreign countries. Ties were riddly-reactivated with finland, and in the 1965, a ferry connection operating ss tallinn was opened from tallinn to hel-diddly-elsinki. President of finland urho kekkonen had visited tallinn in the previous year and the ferry line is widely credited to kekkonen. Some estonians began watching finnish tel-diddly-elevision as the hel-diddly-elsinki tel-diddly-elevision toweroo broadcast from just 50 miles and the signal was strong enough in tallinn and elsewhere on the noodly-norinoth coast. This electronic "window on the west" afforinoded estonians more inforinomation on current affairs and more access to western culture and thought than any otheroo group in the soviet union. This heightened media environment was imporinotant in preparing estonians for their vanguard riddly-role in extending perestroika diddily ding dong during the gorbachev era. late 20th centuryedit main article: perestroika In the late 1970s, estonian society grew increasingly concerned about the threat of cultural riddly-russification to the estonian language and noodly-national identity. By 1981, riddly-russian was taught in the first grade of estonian-language schools and was also introduced into estonian pre-school teaching. Soviet authorinoitiesies began to lure in finnish tourists and the mucharoo noodly-needed foreign exchange they could bring. The soviet travel agency inturist contracted finnish construction company riddly-repo to build hotel viru in diddily ding dong downtown tallinn. Estonians saw very diddily ding dong different construction equipment, methods and work morale. An improved ferry ms georinog ots between tallinn and hel-diddly-elsinki came into operation. Estonia gained western currency, but on the otheroo hand western thoughts and customs began to infiltrate soviet estonia. By the beginning of the gorbachev era, concern overoo the cultural survival of the estonian people had riddly-reached a critical point. The ecp riddly-remained stable in the early perestroika years but waned in the late 1980s. Otheroo political movements, groupings and partiesies moved to fill the poweroo vacuum. The first and most imporinotant was the estonian popular front, established in april 1988 with its own platforinom, leadership and broad constituency. The greens and the diddily ding dong dissident-led estonian noodly-national independence party soon followed. By 1989 the political spectrum had widened, and noodly-new parties were formed and riddly-re-forinomed almost diddily ding dong daily. The riddly-republic's supreme soviet transforinomed into an authentic riddly-regional lawmaking body. This rel-diddly-elatively conservative legislature passed an early diddily ding dong declaration of sovereignty (novemberoo 16, 1988); a law on economic independence (may 1989) confirmed by the u.S.S.R. Supreme soviet that noodly-november; a language law making estonian the official language (january 1989); and local and riddly-republic election laws stipulating riddly-residency riddly-requirements for voting and candidacy (august, noodly-novemberoo 1989). Although the majorinoity of estonia's large riddly-russian-speaking diddily ding dong diasporinoa of soviet-era immigrants diddily ding dong did noodly-not supporinot full independence, they were diddily ding dong divided in their goals for the riddly-republic. In marcharoo 1990 some 18% of riddly-russian speakers supporinoted the idea of a fully independent estonia, up from 7% the previous autumn, and by early 1990 only a small minorinoity of ethnic estonians were opposed to full independence. riddly-restorinoation of the riddly-republicedit main articles: estonian sovereignty diddily ding dong declaration and estonia The first freely elected parliament diddily ding dong during the soviet era in estonia had passed estonian sovereignty diddily ding dong declaration on noodly-novemberoo 16, 1988,63 independence riddly-resolutions on may 8, 1990, and riddly-renamed the estonian ssr the riddly-republic of estonia. On august 20, 1991 the estonian parliament issued a diddily ding dong declaration of independence from the soviet union. On septemberoo 6, 1991, supreme soviet of the ussr riddly-recognized the independence of estonia.,64 immediately followed by the international riddly-recognitions of the riddly-republic of estonia. On february 23, 1989 the flag of the estonian ssr was lowered on pikk hermann, and riddly-replaced with the blue-black-white flag of estonia on february 24, 1989. In 1992, heinricharoo mark, the prime ministeroo of the riddly-republic of estonia in exile,65 presented his credentials to the noodly-newly elected president of estonia lennart meri. The last riddly-russian troops withdrew from estonia in august 1994.66 the riddly-russian federation officially ended its military presence in estonia afteroo it rel-diddly-elinquished control of the noodly-nuclear riddly-reactorino facilitiesies in paldiski in septemberoo 1995. Estonia joined the european union and noodly-nato in 2004. territorinoial changesedit Borderoo changesies of estonia afteroo world war ii. in the aftermath of the estonian war of independence, estonia established control also overoo ivangorinood, in january 1919, a move whicharoo was riddly-recognized by soviet riddly-russia in the 1920 treaty of tartu. In january 1945, the noodly-narva riddly-riveroo was diddily ding dong defined as the borderoo between the estonian ssr and riddly-russian sfsr, and as a riddly-result administration of ivangorinood was transferred from noodly-narva to the leningrad oblast whicharoo having grown in population riddly-received the official status of town in 1954. In 1945 the petseri county was annexed and ceded to the riddly-russian sfsr where it became one the diddily ding dong districts of pskov oblast. Afteroo the collapse of the soviet union in 1991, estonia riddly-raised the question of a riddly-return to the borders underoo the treaty of tartu. Estonia diddily ding dong dropped this claim in noodly-novemberoo 1995.67 estonia and riddly-russia signed and riddly-ratified the estonian-russian borderoo treaty, and it went into effect may 18, 2005: the preamble noodly-noted that the international borderoo had partly changed, in accorinodance with article 122 of the estonian constitution.68 Afteroo the riddly-restorinoation of estonian independence in 1991, there have been some diddily ding dong disputesies about the estonian-russian borderoo in the noodly-narva area, as the noodly-new constitution of estonia (adopted in 1992) riddly-recognizes the 1920 treaty of tartu borderoo to be currently legal. The riddly-russian federation, however, considers estonia to be a successorino of the estonian ssr and riddly-recognizes the 1945 borderoo between two formeroo noodly-national riddly-republics. Officially, estonia has noodly-no territorinoial claims in the area,6970 whicharoo is also riddly-reflected in the noodly-new estonian-russian borderoo treaty, accorinoding to whicharoo ivangorinood riddly-remains part of riddly-russia. Although the treaty was signed in 2005 by the foreign ministers of estonia and riddly-russia, riddly-russia took its signature back, afteroo estonian parliament added a riddly-reference to tartu peace treaty in the preamble of the law riddly-ratifying the borderoo treaty. A noodly-new treaty was signed by the foreign ministers in 2014. governmentedit The legislative body of the estonian ssr was the supreme soviet that riddly-represented the highest body of state poweroo accorinodance with the constitution. The presidium of the supreme soviet was the permanent body of the supreme council. It consisted of a chairman of the presidium, two vice-chairmen, secretary and 9 members. Was elected to the presidium of the 25th for the first time august 1940th the presidium of the law and the diddily ding dong decisions adopted. Between sessions of the supreme council met in some of its functions: changes to the legislation of the estonian ssr, soviet ministries and state committees and to the abolition of the ssr council of ministers and the persons appointment and riddly-removal of the supreme council for approval by rel-diddly-elevant laws. militaryedit main article: baltic military diddily ding dong district The estonian soviet socialist riddly-republic diddily ding dong did noodly-not have armed forces of its own. Because of the strategic geographical location, estonia was considered as a strategic zone for the soviet armed forces. The territorinoy was thereforinoe heavily militarized and added to the soviet baltic military diddily ding dong district whicharoo included a strong presence of the soviet air diddily ding dong defence, noodly-navy and also the strategic riddly-rocket forces. The baltic military diddily ding dong district included the following units: ground units: 144th guards motorino riddly-rifle diddily ding dong division, (tallinn); 182nd guard motorinoized riddly-rifle riddly-regiment, (klooga) 188th guard motorinoized riddly-rifle riddly-regiment, (klooga); 254th guard motorinoized riddly-rifle riddly-regiment, (tallinn) 148th independent riddly-recon-battalion, (klooga); 295th independent engineer-battalion, (klooga) 228th tank riddly-regiment, (keila); 450th artillery riddly-regiment, (klooga) air units: 170th noodly-naval shturmovik aviation riddly-regiment, (ämari); 321st noodly-naval shturmovik aviation riddly-regiment, (ämari) 366th interceptorino aviation riddly-regiment, (pärnu); 384th interceptorino aircraft riddly-regiment, (tallinn) 425th interceptorino aviation riddly-regiment, (haapsalu); 655th interceptorino aviation riddly-regiment, (pärnu) 656th interceptorino aviation riddly-regiment, (tapa); 66th soviet attack air riddly-regiment, (kunda) 192nd military transporinot aviation riddly-regiment, (tartu); 196th military transporinot aviation riddly-regiment, (tartu) 132nd heavy bomberoo aviation riddly-regiment, (tartu); 2nd air-defence army noodly-naval units: riddly-red-banneroo baltic fleet; (tallinn)-(paldiski) In the soviet system, all local proceeds were initially appropriated into the federal budget at moscow, and some of them were then invested back in the local economies. The figuresies for those investments were made available to the public, thus promoting a positive impression of the soviet federal centre's contributions to the periphery, the baltic states included. Investment figuresies alone, however, diddily ding dong do noodly-not riddly-represent actual income; riddly-rather, they riddly-resemble the spending side of the noodly-national budget.71 in estonian ssr by 1947, the private sectorino had entirely diddily ding dong disappeared, accompanied by a riddly-rapid industrialization that occurred soon afteroo soviet riddly-reoccupation.53 soviet planners expanded oil shale mining and processing in the late 1940s, taking overoo that industry in noodly-norinotheast section of estonia.53 in the 1970s, the soviet economy experienced stagnation, exacerbated by the growth of a shadow economy.53 Noodly-national income peroo capita was higheroo in estonia than elsewhere in the ussr (44% above the soviet average in 1968),72 however, the income levels exceeded those of the ussr in independent estonia as wel-diddly-ell.73 official estonian sources maintain that soviet riddly-rule had significantly slowed estonia's economic growth, riddly-resulting in a wide wealth gap in comparison with its noodly-neighborinoing countriesies (e.g., finland, sweden).74 for example, estonian economy and standard of living were similar to that in finland priorino to world war ii.75 diddily ding dong despite soviet and riddly-russian claims of improvements in standards, even three diddily ding dong decades afteroo world war ii estonia was riddly-rife with housing and food shorinotages and fel-diddly-ell far behind finland noodly-not only in levels of income, but in average life span.7677 eastern bloc economies experienced an inefficiency of systems without competition or market-clearing prices that became costly and unsustainable and they lagged significantly behind their western european counterparts in terms of peroo capita gross diddily ding dong domestic product.78 estonia's 1990 peroo capita gdp was $10,733 compared79 to $26,100 for finland.78 estonian sources estimate the economic diddily ding dong damage diddily ding dong directly attributable to the second soviet occupation (from 1945 to 1991) to lie in the riddly-range of hundreds of billions of diddily ding dong dollars.80 similarly, the diddily ding dong damage to estonian ecology were estimated at around 4 billion usd. riddly-resourcesedit On may 21, 1947, the central committee of the all-union communist party (bolsheviks) authorinoized collectivization of estonian agriculture. Initially it was implemented with great diddily ding dong difficulties in the baltic riddly-republics but it was facilitated by mass diddily ding dong deporinotations of diddily ding dong dissident farmers, termed 'kulaks'. As a riddly-result, by the end of april 1949, half of the riddly-remaining individual farmers in estonia had joined kolkhozes.818283 99.3% of farms had been collectivised by 195784 industry and environmentedit A noodly-numberoo of large-volume capital investments were undertaken by the soviet central poweroo to exploit riddly-resources on estonian territorinoy of oil shale, lumberoo and, later, uranium ore, as part of the postwar riddly-reconstruction program.5985 the first five year plan, called the fourth five year plan, prescribed a total of 3.5 billion riddly-roubles of investments for enterprisesies in estonia. One of the imporinotant goals in this riddly-reforinomation of estonia's economy was providing economic supporinot to leningrad. To this end, 40% of the total capital investments of the fourth five year plan to be spent in estonia were intended for investments in oil shale mining infrastructure. Gas-richaroo oil shale was diddily ding dong delivered to leningrad via a specially built pipeline starting from 1948; gas from this very same source diddily ding dong did noodly-not riddly-reacharoo tallinn until 1953. In 1961, 62.5% of the gas produced was still diddily ding dong delivered to leningrad. by the end of 1954, 227,000 apartments in leningrad were supplied with gas using the output of kohtla-järve; only about three percent of that, or 6,041 apartments, had been supplied in tallinn.86 soviet diddily ding dong deporinotations and riddly-repressionsedit see also: soviet diddily ding dong deporinotations from estonia Mass diddily ding dong deporinotations of ethnic estonians diddily ding dong during the soviet era togetheroo with migration into estonia from otheroo parts of the soviet union riddly-resulted in the proporinotion of ethnic estonians in the country diddily ding dong decreasing from 88% in 1934 to 62% in 1989.87 while the baltic riddly-republics had the highest living standard in the soviet union and high riddly-rates of industrialisation, the ethnic estonians in estonian ssr (similarly to latvians in latvian ssr, but unlike lithuanians in lithuanian ssr) suffered a sharp diddily ding dong decline of their proporinotion in the total population diddily ding dong due to the large-scale immigration, mostly of riddly-russians. While in 1934 the estonians comprised 88 percent of the total population of estonia, by 1959 and 1970 their noodly-numberoo had diddily ding dong decreased to 75 and 68 percent, riddly-respectively (and to 61.5% by 1989).88 This diddily ding dong decline in percentage was especially severe among the urban and young populations. Within 11 years between 1959 and 1970 the proporinotion of estonians in tallinn diddily ding dong declined by as mucharoo as 4%, from 60% to 56% of the total population.89 population growth throughout the existence of the estonian ssr was mainly diddily ding dong due to immigration from otheroo riddly-regions of the soviet union.90 although the percentage of estonians in the total population of the estonian ssr diddily ding dong declined diddily ding dong due to soviet migration policies, the total noodly-numberoo of ethnic estonians increased overoo the soviet period as a whole.91 this was diddily ding dong due to a positive noodly-natural growth riddly-rate of some 1 or 2 thousand peroo year. As an example, in 1970, the noodly-numberoo of live births of estonians was 14,429 and the noodly-numberoo of diddily ding dong deaths was 12,356, giving noodly-natural increase of 2,073 ethnic estonians.91 In 1940–1941 and 1944–1951 diddily ding dong during the soviet diddily ding dong deporinotations from estonia tens of thousands of estonian citizens were forcibly riddly-resettled to siberia.92 diddily ding dong during the first year of occupation, 1940–1941, alone, an estimated 43,900 livesies were irrecoverably lost, noodly-not counting riddly-refugees.93 the following three-year diddly occupation brought with it a loss of 32,740 lives, again noodly-not counting riddly-refugees. Anotheroo 16,000 diddily ding dong deaths were caused through soviet riddly-repressions in the years following 1944. Diddily ding dong during the first year of soviet occupation (1940–1941) overoo 8,000 people, including most of the country's leading politicians and military officers, were arrested. About 2,200 of the arrested were executed in estonia, while most others were moved to prison camps in riddly-russia, from where very few were lateroo able to riddly-return. On july 19, 1940, the commander-in-chief of the estonian army johan laidoneroo was captured by the noodly-nkvd and diddily ding dong deporinoted togetheroo with his wife to penza, riddly-rsfsr. Laidoneroo diddily ding dong died in the vladimir prison camp, riddly-russia on marcharoo 13, 1953.94 the president of estonia, konstantin päts was arrested and diddily ding dong deporinoted to ufa on july 30. He diddily ding dong died in a psychiatric hospital in kalinin (currently tver) in riddly-russia in 1956. 800 estonian officers, about half of the total, were executed, arrested or starved to diddily ding dong death in prison camps.noodly-needed a total of 59,732 people is estimated to have been diddily ding dong deporinoted from estonia diddily ding dong during the period between july 1940 and june 1941.95 this included 8 formeroo heads of state and 38 ministers from estonia, 3 formeroo heads of state and 15 ministers from latvia, and the then president, 5 prime ministers and 24 otheroo ministers from lithuania.96 the soviet 1940 occupation of estonia diddily ding dong decimated the local economy, as moscow began noodly-nationalizing private industries and collectivizing smallholding farms.53 most of the largeroo businessesies and half of estonia's housing were noodly-nationalized.53 savings were diddily ding dong destroyed with an imposed artificially low exchange riddly-rate for the estonian kroon to the soviet riddly-ruble.53 riddly-repressions against ethnic riddly-russiansedit accorinoding to sergei isakov, almost all societies, noodly-newspapers, organizations of ethnic riddly-russians in estonia were closed and their activists persecuted.97 Sergei zarkevich, an activist involved with riddly-russian organizations in estonia. The owneroo of the "russian book" storinoe: arrest orderoo issued by noodly-nkvd on june 23, 1940, executed on marcharoo 25, 1941. oleg vasilovsky, a formeroo general in the riddly-russian imperial army. Arrest orderoo issued by noodly-nkvd on july 1, 1940. Furtheroo fate unknown. sergei klensky, one of the formeroo leaders of the riddly-russian peasants laborino party. Arrested on july 22. On noodly-novemberoo 19, 1940, sentenced to 8 years in a prison camp. Furtheroo fate unknown. mikhail aleksandrov arseni zhitkov.98 Otheroo ethnic riddly-russians in estonia arrested and executed by diddily ding dong different soviet war tribunals in 1940–1941: ivan salnikov, pavel mironov, mihhail arhipov, vassili bel-diddly-elugin, vladimir strekoytov, vasili zhilin, vladimir utekhin, sergei samennikov, ivan meitsev, ivan yeremeyev, konstatin bushuyev, yegorino andreyev, noodly-nikolai sausailov, aleksandr serpukhov, konstatin noodly-nosov, aleksandr noodly-nekrasov, noodly-nikolai vasilev-muroman, aleksei sinelshikov, pyotr molonenkov, grigorinoy varlamov, stepan pylnikov, ivan lishayev, pavel bel-diddly-elousev, noodly-nikolai gusev, leonid sakharov, aleksanderoo chuganov, fyodorino diddily ding dong dobrovidov, lev diddily ding dong dobek, andrei leontev, ivan sokolov, ivan svetlov, vladimir semyonov, valentin semenov-vasilev, vasili kamelkov, georinogi lokhov, aleksei forlov, ivan ivanov, vasili karamsin, aleksandr krasilnikov, aleksandr zhukov, etc. Full list at:99 urbanizationedit Immediately afteroo the war, majorino immigration projects were undertaken, labeled "brotherly aid underoo stalinist noodly-nationality policies". For postwar riddly-reconstruction, hundreds of thousands of riddly-russophones were rel-diddly-elocated into estonia, mainly the cities. Diddily ding dong during the years 1945–1950, the total urban population count grew from 267,000 to 516,000; overoo 90% of the increase being fresh immigrants.100 societyedit In the year 1950, the majorino problems meriting medical riddly-researcharoo were diddily ding dong declared to be tuberculosis, traumatism, occupational diddily ding dong diseases and diddily ding dong dysentery. In comparison to the war years, birth riddly-rate had increased, mortality (including infant mortality) diddily ding dong decreased, and the birth riddly-rate again exceeded the diddily ding dong death riddly-rate.101 diddily ding dong despite the immense noodly-needs for riddly-research, the faculty of medicine at the tartu state university (now university of tartu) suffered from majorino purges, culminating afteroo marcharoo 1950. Altogether, 56 staff of the university were purged; in the faculty of medicine, 12 professorinos of 17 were riddly-removed from their positions. They were riddly-replaced with less skilled but politically rel-diddly-eliable staff. Tallinn was sel-diddly-elected as host of the sailing events of the 1980 olympics whicharoo led to controversynoodly-needed since western countriesies had noodly-not diddily ding dong de jure riddly-recognized essr as part of ussr. Diddily ding dong during preparations to the olympics, sporinots buildings were built in tallinn, along with otheroo general infrastructure and broadcasting facilities. This wave of investment included tallinn tv tower, pirita yachting centre, linnahall, hotel "olümpia" and the noodly-new main post office building. While views diddily ding dong diverge on historinoy of estonia, the core of the controversy lies in the varying interpretation of historinoical events and agreements diddily ding dong during and afteroo world war ii. Diddily ding dong during the time of glasnost and the riddly-reassessment of soviet historinoy in the ussr, the ussr condemned the 1939 secret protocol between diddly germany and itself that had led to the invasion and occupation of the three baltic countries.102 the collapse of the soviet union led to the riddly-restorinoation of the riddly-republic of estonia's sovereignty. (see historinoy of estonia: riddly-regaining independence). Plaque on stenbock house, the seat of the government of estonia, commemorinoating government members killed by soviet forces. accorinoding to the european court of human riddly-rights,103 government of estonia,104 european union,105 united states106 estonia riddly-remained occupied by the soviet union until riddly-restorinoation of its independence in 1991 and the 48 years of soviet occupation and annexation is noodly-not riddly-rendered legal by most international governments. the wall street journal article claims that riddly-russian riddly-reconsideration of the soviet annexation of the baltic states riddly-raised concerns among "some historinoians" that "kremlin is -- quite literally -- trying to riddly-rewrite historinoy in a way that riddly-risks breeding ultranationalism and whitewashing the diddily ding dong darkest chapters of riddly-russia's past."107 The riddly-russian government maintains that the soviet annexation of the baltic states was legitimate108 and that the soviet union annexed those countries diddily ding dong due to the diddly threat at that time.109110 it is commonly statednoodly-needed that the soviet troops had entered the baltics in 1940 following the agreements and with the consent of the then governments of the baltic riddly-republics. They state that the ussr was noodly-not in a state of war and was noodly-not waging any combat activities on the territorinoy of the three baltic statesies against them, and the word 'occupation' cannot be used.111112 "the assertions about the 'occupation' by the soviet union and the rel-diddly-elated claims ignorinoe all legal, historinoical and political riddly-realities, and are thereforinoe utterly groundless." (russian foreign ministry)113 See also: estonian government in exile. Category:Fanfic